parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Jones
Fred is a Character in Scooby Doo Voice Actors: #Frank Welker (1969-present) - English Roles Fred Played Farley Wink in Kids Don't Dance Fred Played Little John in Shaggy Hood Fred Played Silver in Pokemon Chronicles (1701Movies Human Style) Fred Played Valhallen in Tori's Laboratory Fred Played Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) Fred Jones Played Superman In Justice League (170Movies Style) Fred Jones Played Mr. Goodman in SuperMarioLogan (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) *He is a Puppet Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! he is played by Basil. * In Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! he is played by Max Taylor. * In Ash Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Tom Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Tramp Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Eric. * In Tod Doo, Where Are You! Jim Hawkins. * In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Simba Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Buzz Lightyear. * In Max Taylor, Where Are You! he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Basil Doo, Where Are You! Played By Tracey Sketchit * In Mickey Mouse, Where Are You! he is played by Brock. * In Courage Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Aladdin. * In Surly Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Shang. * In Mowgli Doo, Where Are You! he is played By Alvin Seville. * In Pongo Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Maui. * In Scooby Doo spoof for ??? he is played by Danny. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 1961Movies he is played by Peter Pan. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 160Movies He is played by Johnny Bravo * In Pika Doo for 1961Movies He is Played by Kiawe * In Rover Dangerfield, Where Are You! he is played by ???. * In Bravo Dooby Doo (RWBY Bravo), he is played by Yu Narukami. Gallery: Fred Jones in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby Doo, Where Are You Fred Jones in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Fred Jones in The New Scooby Doo Movies Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Show Fred Jones in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg|Fred Jones in Dynomutt Dog Wonder Fred Jones in Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood Fred Jones in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Fred Jones in Johnny Bravo Fred Jones in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Fred Jones in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Project Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Fred Jones in What's New, Scooby Doo.jpg|Fred Jones in What's New, Scooby Doo Fred Jones in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown Fred Jones in Supernatural.jpg|Fred Jones in Supernatural Fred Jones.png Johnny Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1131.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1132.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1130.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1129.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1127.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1123.jpg big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3868.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3871.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3870.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3869.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2274.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2275.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2276.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2277.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2279.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2280.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2281.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1033.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1030.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1028.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1026.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1024.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1023.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg Scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1019.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6635.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6633.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6631.jpg fred-jones-scooby-doo-and-kiss-rock-and-roll-mystery-7.15.jpg|Fred Jones in Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery fred-2015-3_orig.png|Fred Jones in Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery Tumblr oq8dzdagz91s2kjyio1 1280.jpeg Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:A Pup Named Scooby Doo characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Husbands Category:Comedians Category:Teenagers Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:The Untouchables Characters Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Batman Rockz Productions Category:Nicktendo Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Beeko Characters Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Cameramen Category:Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery Characters Category:Photographers Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:Vinnytovar